<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cataclysm (Kala's Fire) by oesterheld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453740">Cataclysm (Kala's Fire)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oesterheld/pseuds/oesterheld'>oesterheld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angel Camisado [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons &amp; Dragons Character Backstory, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oesterheld/pseuds/oesterheld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aboard the deck of a nondescript lowly pirate ship, the crew trades tales of fire and destruction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>angel camisado/captain kala, cam/kala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angel Camisado [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cataclysm (Kala's Fire)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night is cold, so the night crew sits around a small fire in an enchanted pit on the deck. Night crew is the job given to newer recruits on the relatively small ship, of which I am one. It’s a bit of a hazing process; we get about four hours of sleep per day optimistically, and if we can make it in those conditions, we graduate to day work. The oldest new recruit is Marth, who’s in his late twenties and has a couple years of experience on the ocean. Marth tells the best stories, though not many on the ship agree. He only tells them at night because Captain Xack forbade him from telling them within his earshot. No one is really sure whether it’s because they’re untrue, lower morale, or are just bad stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marth tells them at night, under clear, starry skies, when they don’t have much work to do until sunrise. Tonight, as we huddle near the fire, I can see the telling spark in his eye just before he speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have any of you heard the story of Kala’s Fire?” His gaze scans the small audience and there are an equal amount of excited gasps and annoyed groans. I speak up, proud of my recognition of the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean Captain Kala? Didn’t her ship sink a couple months ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her ship sank, but some say it’s not done setting fires.” Marth says menacingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s such bullshit.” The woman next to me butts in. I elbow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think everything’s bullshit, Jorslun.” Another guy complains, and everyone laughs. Marth takes the opportunity to continue his story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Black Desire has been burning down ships for many years, but its track record was never so successful as it was in the past two years. Some say Captain Kala summoned an angel of fire and bound it to her, forcing it to follow her command. The occasional survivors of Black Desire encounters say it looks like a man, until Kala says its name. Then, it explodes in fire, consuming the ship it’s on with flames."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exploded.” Jorslun interrupts. Everyone looks at her inquisitively and she explains, “Past tense. The ship sunk, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marth’s face lights up at this remark. “Not everything was lost in the wreckage. Another ship happened to pass the Black Desire on that fateful night, and they said it, just like all of its victims before, was struck by lightning and then exploded into flames. How could that be? Unless…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The angel destroyed its own ship.” I excitedly complete his thought. “But why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The angel was being held against its will. On that night, it finally broke free, destroying the ship that held it captive. Legend has it, it sunk into the sea with the wreckage, and anyone with the gall to utter its name dooms the ship they board to a fiery death within the week.” Marth finishes. A silence falls on the circle sitting around the small flame that keeps them warm in the cold winter night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s its name?” Quietly, I voice what everyone else is thinking. Marth stares me down as he answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to be the one to say it. Those who wish to refer to the angel simply call it Kala’s fire.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>